yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Daughter of C.J. and Tillie (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Daughter of C.J. and Tillie. One day at Fantasyland, Everyone begins to rejoice to honor the baby shower of Casey Jr. and Tillie's baby. Twilight Sparkle (Human): We're so happy for you, Tillie. Tillie: Thank you, Twilight. John Smith: Beautiful. Isn't it? Vice Principal Luna: I couldn't agree more, John. Rarity (Human): Tillie, I've made some baby cloths and blanket just for your little one. Tillie: Thanks, Rarity. Soon, There were a lot more beautiful gifts for the new baby foal. Just as Tillie was taken to the hospital, She gave birth to a beautiful baby filly. Casey Jr.: We have a daughter, Tillie. Tillie: Yes, And I have just the name for her. "Cindy". Casey Jr.: I like it. As Cindy looked at her parents, She begins to smile. A few days later, Everyone was happy to meet Cindy. Casey Jr.: Everyone, I would like you all to meet Princess Cindy. Everyone: Awww! Tillie: Our little filly. Principal Cadance: She's so beautiful. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Mary Beth: Lucky for me, I just got permission from my boss to take a day off. Casey Jr.: Mary, Would you like to help babysit once Cindy's a little bigger? Tillie: We could use a babysitter while we work. Mary Beth: Sure, I would love to. A month later when C.J. and Tillie are to deliver the mail as engines, Mary Beth was left to babysit Cindy and Flurry Heart while Principal Cadance and Shining Armor work at Crystal Prep Academy. Mary Beth: Good luck. Tillie: Take good care of her for us, Mary. Mary Beth: I will. Just as they took off, Mary Beth was ready to spend sometime with the babies. Mary Beth: Okay, Time for us to play. Soon, They started with finger painting. Mary Beth: (kneed down to the babies) Are you two ready for some finger painting. Princess Cindy: (nodded) As Cindy goes first painting with one hoof, Flurry Heart was next to make finger paints. Mary Beth: Flurry, You're next. Flurry Heart: (made her finger paint) Mary Beth: My turn. Just she finished her finger paint, Mary Beth begins to hanging it up to dry up. Soon, Mary Beth started feeding the babies. Mary Beth: Eat up. Just as Cindy refuse to eat, Mary came up with an idea. Mary Beth: Here comes the airplane. As she use the airplane trick, Cindy begins to eat and enjoy her food. Mary Beth: Okay, Flurry. It's your turn. Flurry Heart: (eats her food and loves it) Outside, Cindy was played in the muddy marshlands. Princess Cindy: (giggles) Mary Beth: Whoa. Marshland was everywhere. I'd better get you cleaned up. So, Mary Beth took Cindy inside the house to give her a bath. Soon, She started giving Flurry Heart and Cindy a bath. Mary Beth: (kneed down) Here we go, Let's get you all cleaned up. Soon, Mary used plenty of baby shampoo why getting some bath toys out. After the babies had their bath, Mary Beth played with them. Mary Beth: (kneed down) How's the cuties? Princess Cindy: (hugging Mary) Mary Beth: Aww. Just as Mary begins to notice the stench, She had to change Cindy's diaper as she brought out the changing supplies from the diaper bag on the table. Mary Beth: Time for to change your diaper, Cindy. Princess Cindy: (giggles) So, Mary used baby wipes, baby ointment, baby powder and a fresh diaper as she threw the old one away and used her hand gel. Princess Cindy: (giggles) Mary Beth: All cleaned up. Then, She heard the bell from the oven. Mary Beth: Oh, Time get you two your bottles. Princess Cindy: (cooing) Just as Mary bottle fed Cindy and Flurry one by one, She started burping them each. Princess Cindy: (belch) Flurry Heart: (belch) Princess Cindy: (kisses Mary on her cheek as Mary chuckles) Just then, Flurry and Cindy were feeling tired. Mary Beth: You're getting tired. Soon, Mary Beth turned on the music box and begins the sing to them. :Mary Beth: Baby mine, don't you cry :Baby mine, dry your eyes :Rest your head close to my heart :Never to part, baby of mine :Little one, when you play :Don't you mind what they say :Let those eyes sparkle and shine :Never a tear, baby of mine :If they knew sweet little you :They'd end up loving you too :All those same people who scold you :What they'd give just for the right to hold you :From your head down to your toes :You're not much, goodness knows :But you're so precious to me :Sure as can be, baby of mine :All those same people who scold you :What they'd give just for the right to hold you :From your head down to your toes :You're not much, goodness knows :But you're so precious to me :Sure as can be, baby of mine :Baby of mine. Princess Cindy: (sleeping) Flurry Heart: (sleeping) By the time they fell asleep, Casey, Tillie, Shining Armor and Principal Cadance had to take Cindy and Flurry home after a hard days work. Casey Jr.: We're back. Tillie: How's our little filly doing? Mary Beth: She's doing just fine, Tillie. I'd just put her to sleep upstairs with Flurry Heart. Principal Cadance: You've done a wonderful job, Mary Beth. Shining Armor: I don't know how can we repay you. Mary Beth: (smiles) And so, Mary Beth was proud to help and was happy to babysit again anytime soon. The End Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225